Parenting
by AriaMirror1028
Summary: Sequel to Trouble. Alec is coping a bit better with the loss of his family and is moving on to more social pursuits. Can Aro and Sulpicia handle watching their little boy grow up or will they try to keep him young as long as possible? Warnings: Mentions of sexual behavior among teenagers and of drugs, may or may not contain parental spanking of a minor. Alec/Bree All human.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: I realize Aro may have come across as abusive in the first one. I hope this clears all delusions about that up. I did not intend for him to be that way. The back story in my mind certainly doesn't say that he is abusive. It's just, given the situation, a parent may have to decide what is the lesser of two evils? One really harsh spanking that leaves only some marks that will heal or having the child not learn his lesson and end up with permanent damage from the drugs. If it were me in the position of the child or the parent I would take the spanking. Smoking of any kind destroys the lungs and I like having those healthy.**

**Aro's POV**

It was three in the morning and I was still waiting in the living room for Alec to return home. His curfew was at eleven and he was now four hours late. I set my book down as the door opened and I heard Alec trying to sneak in quietly, "Good morning. How was your night out with the boys," I heard him gasp and take a step, probably away from me, when I spoke.

"It was fun. I'm really tired though so I should get to bed," he tried to make for the stairs but I wasn't finished with him yet.

"Hold it right there young man," his foot steps paused, "Come in here and sit down."

He slowly walked over to the chair across the coffee table from me and sat. For a long moment neither of us spoke. I waited patiently as I had been doing all night. He finally couldn't handle the uncomfortable silence anymore and spoke up, "I'm sorry. I know I'm late. I swear it won't happen again."

"Your curfew is now ten. Where were you," I raised an eyebrow as I maintained eye contact.

He nodded and stared at his hands in his lap, "I was at the lake. There was a party. I lost track of time."

"A party? Were there drugs at this party," I inquired.

He nodded again, "There were but I swear I didn't take any. I just hung out with the kids that were staying sober," a tear ran down his cheek. He knew he was in trouble whether he took any drugs or not.

"Why didn't you call the police and tell them there were drugs at the party," I asked crossing my arms.

He shrugged, "I was having fun. They would have shut down the party."

"Is the party still going on," I stood up and walked towards the phone.

"Yes," he sounded scared and I could think of a million reasons why, "I got tired and left."

I picked up the phone and dialed 911. He waited while I explained what was going on by the lake to the police. After I hung up I turned back to him only to find him texting on his phone. I cleared my throat and he looked at me. I held out my hand and he stood up and handed me the phone obediently. He stepped back a few feet and moved his hands behind him. I sighed, "I am not about to spank you. Now come here," I demanded. He walked closer, keeping his eyes downcast, "Breathe on me," he obeyed and I went back to the couch when I was satisfied that he didn't smell of cigarettes or alcohol. A little more brave now that I told him he wasn't about to go over my knee he sat calmly next to me on the couch and dug a flashlight out of his pocket.

"I know you don't trust me. I'll hold still so you can check my eyes," he handed me the flashlight.

I smiled to myself. I was proud that he was at least trying to do the right thing now but it was kind of bittersweet. He shouldn't have given me a reason to have to check him in the first place. I turned to him and shined the flashlight in one eye then the other. I nodded and set the flashlight aside after watching his pupils react to the light. He wasn't high, "Alec, I do hope you intend to act more responsibly from now on. What were you doing at that party that made you so late?"

He looked at his lap and frowned, "Skinny dipping."

My eyes widened at this, "You weren't drunk. You weren't high. What on earth possessed you to take off your clothes and go swimming?"

He swallowed hard, "Bree."

I cocked my head to the side in confusion. I recognized her name. He was always talking about the different groups of kids at school. I guess keeping up with the gossip helped him cope, "Riley's girlfriend made you go skinny dipping?"

He sighed, "They broke up three days ago Aro. She said she was sick of dating a crack head. She always refuses drugs when they are offered and I like her."

I nodded, "I see and how close did she get to you while you were in the water?"

He looked scared again, "Probably closer than you would like."

I raised an eyebrow, "How close?"

He swallowed again, "Really, really close."

"Did you have sex with her," I was tired of his vague answers. I wanted to know what happened.

He nodded and looked at his lap, "Yes sir," he resorted to being as respectful as possible in hopes of easing my irritation.

I covered my mouth with my hand in thought, "Did you use a condom?"

He shook his head shamefully, "No sir, we didn't have one."

I nodded in understanding, "Do you plan on having sex with her again if she lets you?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe," he shifted uncomfortably.

I sighed, "I'll get you a box of condoms tomorrow. If you do decide to have sex again use one."

He looked at me in surprise, "I don't get it. Why would you do that?"

I gave him a kind smile, "I can't keep you from growing up. I can't make you not do something if you decide you want to. If you want to have sex you'll find a time and place to do it no matter what rules I set and enforce. The best I can do is make sure you have what you need to be safe."

He shifted again, "Am I in trouble for having sex with her?"

I looked him directly in the eyes, "Yes, and your punishment is going to be the same as the one my father gave me."

He shrunk back uncomfortably, "Do I even want to know?"

I understood his fear. My father had a long list of punishments he used on my sister and I and Alec had only experienced a few of them. On top of that only once in the whole six months that he has been living with me did I actually have to use one of them, "You are to write an essay," he looked at me with a confused look on his face. Of course when his parents started grounding him he wasn't old enough for them to use this one on him. I doubt Marcus even knew about it, "One thousand words on the effects of STD's and why you should always wear a condom when you have sex."

He looked shocked, "But Aro..."

"Two thousand," I amended.

"Papa," he seemed appalled.

"Do you want to make it three," I warned him.

He sat back against the couch cushions, "No, Papa."

"Good. As for your being late I have already told you that your curfew is moved up to ten but also you are going to take on some extra chores. You don't get to leave to hang out with your friends until they are done. Do you understand," I asked seriously.

He nodded, "Yes, Papa. I understand."

"On top of keeping your room clean you also have to feed the horses and clean their stalls," I explained.

His shoulders slumped, "Yes, Papa."

I stood up, "Now you best be getting to bed. You won't be going anywhere tomorrow so feel free to sleep in."

He nodded and went upstairs. I knew someday I would have to tell him why I was so harsh on him about the drugs all those months ago and was taking it so easy on him now. For now I would let him sleep. Sulpicia would probably on his case as soon as he got up and around tomorrow.

**Author's Note: At some point I will have Aro explain himself. Right now I hope any worries you have that he is abusive are eased at least a little. Feel free to read and review but remember to log in if you want to review or I will pay little attention to it.**


End file.
